Constantine
by TheScarletSlayer
Summary: When John finds out that he has a son he is 1. Dumbfounded 2.He realizes this is highly possible and stops being dumbfounded. 3. He returns to being dumbfounded when he finds out that he is part demon. Alex Constantine on the other hand wants nothing to do with his father he knew nothing about. But sadly Alex is put into the Infamous John Constantine's care. Oh Boy.


Welcome to the story Velocity. I hope you all enjoy this. As you wait for the first chapter of Constantine to come out please read the first chapter of my story Velocity. If you want to read the rest check it out. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, Flash, and/or the Justice League but if I did it would be lit.

Chapter One, The Introduction

Sirens wail in the background of Central City, fires roar, people scream, they die, they hope; they wish for someone _something_ to save them. This is the story of a hero who rose out of nothing to become a savior to everyone. This is the story of Velocity.

 _Chapter One_

The contact of a fist exploded onto my face making my vision go white with pain. I groaned and sat up blinking tears out of my eyes, and tried to breathe some air back into my lungs. I looked up at my attacker and saw a very big burly loser with fists clenched, Great its Robbie. "W-What was that for?" I sputtered still trying to see straight.

Robbie sneered and picked me up by my shirt, ripping the fabric. "Because it makes me feel good geek, why else?" The popular kids who had gathered to watch the show started to laugh. "Dumbass asking me why I hit him." Turning back to me he started smirking "If I ever see you looking at my girlfriend again. . . I will personally break your arm. Got it?"

Starting to blush I nodded and got up and walked into the bathroom. Once I arrived I fell down to the ground and started sobbing. What the hell is wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this torment? I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. 5'4, skinny, Chocalate colored skin, hazel eyes with glasses hanging down passed my nose, and a playful smile. Pushing my glasses up I turned and smashed my hand against the glass, and instantly regreted it. The glass looked undamaged; my hand though had turned a horrible purpleish color and had instantly started to swell. Wrapping it in a cold paper towel I gathered my books and walked to my physics class.

"Does anyone know the four chemical bases of DNA?" my Biology teacher Mrs. Hernandez asked the class. No ones hand raised into the air. . . except for mine, wow I do know why they pick on me. I'm a freshman in a Junior and Senior class. "Yes Mr. Nussbaum?"

"Well DNA or deoxyribonucleic acid is the heraditary material found in humans and mostly all other organisms. The information in DNA is stored as a code made up of four chemical bases: adenine guanine , cytosine , and thymine." Mrs. Hernandez looked at me dumbfounded and upon seeing that look the whole class started smirlking and snickering.

"That was definitley correct Lamar very good job." She had to raise her voice to be heared over everyone else.

"Geek." one said.

"Jesus that kid is a loser". Sneered another.

"I feel bad for that dudes parents having to listen to that shit all day, E=Mc shut the hell up."

At that the whole class bursted into roaring laughter, and I felt this anger starting to build I clenched my teeth and stood up. I look over at Mrs. Hernandez and tears start to run down my cheeks "May I be excused for the rest of class I have somewhere I need to be?"

She frowned and said "Yes Lamar you may leave." I picked up my stuff and walked out. Out of the building three hours early I walked out of the building in a huff riding over to my lab. I took out the keys that I had made to the abandoned Warehouse south of my school Central City High, and opened the door. Greeting me was the smells of everything I loved. I walked over the the bottles of chemicals and picked up magnate, magnate is a substance that tends to bring out oxidation by being reduced and gaining electrons. Most forensic experts use it to find blood at a crime scene. I set the magnate down and pick up the Vanadium Oxideo and examine it to make sure nothing contaminated the subtance VO is an electronically neautral reangant chemical, it adopts to distorted Sodium Chloride. I looked at my entire lab in one swift spin and then I walked over to my microscope and check to make sure nothing is wrong with it. Satisfied that nothing is different or wrong with my lab I sat down and dozed for a few hours at 9:30 I wake up and notice that I have a lot of work to do so I sit up, and I pull out my phone.

 _Me: Hey Mom, I'm gonna be home late tonight. Sorry_

 _Five Minutes Later_

 _Mom: Alright, what are you working on tonight?_

 _Me: Absolute. Zero! Isn't that awesome?_

 _Mom: Absolute Zero? That's impossible honey._

 _Me: Apparently not. That Captain Cold man has a cold gun that everyone says hits Absolute Zero._

 _Mom: Well that man is crazy. Do you need anything from home or I could go talk to , see if she could let you borrow some materials?_

 _Me: That's alright mom I'll go up to Mercury Labs myself, I have to pick up something to eat on my way there anyway._

 _Mom: Well. Alright just be careful and tell I said hello._

 _Me. Lol. Alright mom I have to go._

 _Mom: What did I say about using acronyms?_

 _Me: They dampen intelligence and if I want you to know that I'm laughing that I should just tell you. I am Laughing really hard right now._

 _Mom: Alright. I love you honey._

 _Me: Love you too mom. See you later._

 _Mom: Bye honey._

I put my phone in my pocket and go over to my bike, as I hopped on the pedals I pulled out the picture of my mom and dad that I always have inside my phone case. My dad died in a fire in his lab a few years ago, and since then my mom has always tried to give me the best care she could and she is my hero, her name is Sara and she works at Mercury Labs as a Biochemist and she is one of the best in the field. She works a lot but still finds time to help me pursue my dreams.

As I head over to the lab I start rambling to myself. "Alright Lamar Absolute Zero is on Zero in the Kelvin Scale. One solid I know can hit a very low temp is frozen Carbine Dioxide, which can hit up to negative eighty degrees." Still talking to myself I grab the pass my mom gave me out of my jacket and head up to the register area.

"Sorry kid lab's closed." He says in a monotone voice.

"I have a late night pass, my mom's Sara Nussbaum."

He looks up and raises his eyebrows in amazement, "Sara Nussbaum? Damn kid that's pretty awesome. You a scientist?"

I smile and nod my head "Yep. I'm studying to be a CSI at the police station.

He grabs my pass and rings it through. "That's great kid; always follow through."

I took my pass back and clipped it to my shirt "Always." I say.

I walked through the hallway to where I know Tina Mcgee's lab and office are, on the way I passed the Tachyon area and whistle in amazement. Finally I reach her office and knock politely. It opened to reveal a kindly woman of fifty-eight wearing a loose lab coat and no jewelry with her hair tied back, she was holding two vials of a clear liquid.

"Mr. Nussbaum its very nice to see you. Is there anything that I could help you with?" She smiled and set the vials down.

"Actually Yes Dr. Mcgee I am trying to solve how Leonard Snart Harnessed the Cylcrotron particles and hit Absolute Zero.

"Hmm. Well any materials you need I can provide." She looks at me with a sense of pride.

"I need Frozen Carbon Dioxide. I want to see how close I can get to Absolute Zero with a common substance and then adapt to that and keep evolving my theories."

"Smart." She walks over to the lab and puts on some gloves goes over to the freezer and pulls out three blocks of the substance and puts it in a mini freezer and hands it to me. "I hope you know that those won't keep frozen for long."

"Course. I'll properly freeze it at my lab when I get back over there."

"Perfect. Well if you have any questions I will be here all night." Thanks a ton doctor, I walk back across the lab and peer around; "Lamar? Tell your mother that I'll be waiting for that thesis."

"I will tell her that for you." I pass the guard and give him a friendly smile as I walk out to my bike. Riding down the street I turn into a familiar alley. Remembering the story that made me want to help others and take after science like my mom.

 ** _Four Years Ago_**

"Help!" Screams a muffled voice, "Someone please help me!"I stop in my tracks and a million thoughts fly in my head, _What do I do? Should I help? Does he have a gun? I can't just stand by._ I hop off my bike and sprint to where I believe the sound to be coming from and blend into the background of the alley and see a man holding a woman in about her twenties to a wall pointing a gun at her face. "Julia what the _fuck_ did I tell you about talking to Reggie?"

Julia whimpers and starts crying "I'm sorry I won't do it again." He takes his hand and smacks her across the face.

"Damn right your not going to do it again." He points the gun at her face and I start to shake. Stepping out of the shadows I clear my facial features and say as forcefully as I can.

"You um, need to let her go now!"

He turns and starts to laugh "Kid just keep on walking, this is grownup stuff."

"Let her go _now._ Or I'll use my crazy metahuman powers on you."

His face instantly loses color "You're a meta?" He starts to lower the gun, _holy shit I might actually take the W on this one._

"Yup, a crazy meta with the ability to turn your organs into sludge." His eyes got wide and he started to shiver. "Yeah put the gun down and run."

"W-Well how do I know that you're really a meta?"

"T-Take my word for it?" I said shakily _Dammit, I'm losing ground._ His face starts to clear and color returns, his eyes fill with clarity.

"You little shit, you lied to me" He points the gun in my face instead and clicks the safety off.

That is when I started to have a panic attack, when his finger started pulling the trigger I started to see things. I felt hands grab my sides and pull me faster then I could comprehend. I heard the roaring bang of the gun but I never felt the impact of the bullet. I closed my eyes and waited for the bullet to hit me. It never came.  
Opening my eyes I see the man unconscious lying still on the ground the woman is nowhere to be found and looming over the man is a figure wreathed in scarlet. The Flash. _"Are you Ok?"_ He says his vocal cords vibrating.

"Y-You're The Flash." I squeak out in astonishment.

 _"You did a brave thing coming to help that woman, one thing though?"_

"Yeah? What is it?" I can't believe he is talking to me the world starts to spin.

 _"You uh can't actually turn peoples organs to sludge right? Because that would be kinda bad."_

I start to laugh hysterically and wipe tears out of my eyes "No, I'm actually not a metahuman. I just said that to stop that dude over there."

 _"Oh thank God. I'm sorry about that I just have a lot of metas to deal with that don't actually have powers like that. Vibe you can cross out organ sludge powers._

 _"Good job, you did a very good thing today."_ He picks me up and the next thing I know I'm at my house staring at my front door.

"The Flash. The Scarlet Speedster." Who are you? walking inside the house I throw my bag on the couch and turn away from it; I have a new study, The Flash.

 _That Concludes the First Chapter of Velocity. Thanks for reading._


End file.
